


Let Me Make You Feel Better

by AngelShizuka, Mariko014



Category: Frozen - Fandom, elsanna - Fandom
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Incest, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelShizuka/pseuds/AngelShizuka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariko014/pseuds/Mariko014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Kristoff broke up, because it just wasn't working out. Anna starts locking herself up in her room out of grief and all Elsa wants to do is comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Make You Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Mariko014 and Angelshizuka.

I just got my sister back, we can finally be great sisters again. But Anna has been really down lately, because she and Kristoff recently broke up. I haven’t seen her much the passed few days, because she keeps hiding in her room. Neither Kristoff nor Anna wanted this to happen, but it just wasn’t working out for them. I wish I could say I hated Kristoff for making my sister feel this way, but I just can’t, Kristoff’s a great guy. But it still pains me to see my sister like this.  
  
The only times I see Anna is during dinner, it started out as just another quiet evening. “How do you like the food?” Anna asks. “It’s marvelous, I didn’t knew the chef could make this” Elsa replied softly. “Well… Actually… I’ve made it” I feel a shock in my heart and I feel myself turn red. This… This food, it’s made by my precious sister, just for me? Anna stands up and goes to Elsa “I’m sorry I’ve been so distant these passed few days, I just need some time alone” she whispers. Anna smiles and goes back to her room.  
  
I really want my sister to know my feelings. Elsa stands up and walks to her sister’s room. She knocks on the door. “Come in!” Anna replies. Elsa opens the door and sees Anna in her underwear. “I knew it was you, you have this typical knock” Anna says. My eyes go all over her. She’s so cute, she even wears cute underwear. The panties are a little see through with lace and her bra fits well with her panties. Elsa looks at Anna’s bra and turns red. Her bra is also a little see through and you can see her cute little nipples coming though the fabric.  
  
Elsa turns all red and walks to Anna. “Anna… I want… I want to.. to.. to touch you!”. Anna turns red “May I touch you too?” Anna replies. Elsa nods as Anna unbuttons Elsa’s dress and lets it fall to the ground. “You’re beautiful” Anna says. Her hand goes all over Elsa’s breasts and belly. She’s squeezing the breast a little and Elsa’s nipple gets stiff. Anna unhooks the bra and puts it on the ground.  
  
“May I undo your bra?” Elsa asks. Anna turns around and shows the back of her bra. She’s so beautiful, just perfect. Her back is so smooth. Elsa unhooks the bra and it falls to the ground. Elsa looks down at Anna’s butt and touches it. Soft, so soft. She grabs the panties and slides them down. Anna turns around and is all naked now. Her soft skin shines in the light of the moon and her nipples are stiff and if you look closely, you can see that she’s getting wet.  
  
“It’s not fair that I am the only one naked” Anna says. She grabs Elsa’s panties and slides them down. Her head comes up and looks right at Elsa’s bush. “Your pubes are just as pretty as you hair” Anna touches Elsa’s butt and stuffs her head in Elsa’s crotch. “Aah!” Elsa moans.  
  
Anna pushes Elsa on her bed. “I love you Elsa”, “I love you to Anna”. Anna opens Elsa’s tights and begins to lick Elsa’s vagina. Elsa moans, “it feels so good”, “You’re getting so wet” Anna replies. Anna’s hand slips down and she begins pleasuring herself while licking Elsa. “No Anna, come here” Anna sits up and Elsa moves over to her. She starts kissing Anna. Anna kisses back and slowly their tongues slips into each other’s mouth. They’re pleasuring each other while kissing.  
  
Elsa stops kissing her and slowly plants kisses on Anna’s neck and shoulders. She goes down and starts sucking Anna’s breast. Anna moans while Elsa is sucking one nipple and touching the other. Elsa pushes Anna on the bed and starts licking Anna’s vagina. It’s so great! Anna screams. Elsa continues and Anna screams. “I’m coming” Anna screams as she come. And they both lie on the bed next to each other while Anna is pleasuring Elsa with her hands. Elsa moans and comes as well.  
  
Elsa’s lips are touching Anna’s. After a long kiss, Elsa leaves Anna’s room. After I did this with my sister we continued doing it. Not only in bed, but also in the yard, in the attic and sometimes on the dinner table. It was risky, but it was worth it.

The end!!!

 


End file.
